modern_talkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Dieter Bohlen
' Dieter Günther Bohlen' (7 February 1954, Berne, Lower Saxony, near Oldenburg) is a German songwriter, singer,musician, producer, entertainer, and TV personality. Bohlen is best known for being part of popular pop-duo Modern Talking during 1984 –1987 and 1998 – 2003 Biography Bohlen took his Abitur in Oldenburg. His father was a supplier to the construction business. In 1978, Dieter Bohlen was member of the band Monza. In 1981 he was member of trio Sunday, and they had a hit "Hale Hey Louise", which has been covered by Ricky King and others. From 1984 to 1987 and from 1998 to 2003, Bohlen was one half of the pop duo Modern Talking as producer, songwriter and composer. From 1985 to 1988, he produced and wrote songs for the disco singer C. C. Catch. In 1988, Dieter Bohlen signed 15 year old singer Anna Garcia whose stage name was "Sheree". In 1988 she recorded a song "Ronnie - Talk To Russia!" as Sheree, written by German songwriter and former member of Modern Talking, Dieter Bohlen. After the first split-up of Modern Talking in 1987, Bohlen formed Blue System. For most projects Bohlen had session singers for background vocals to produce a high-pitched chorus. He frequently worked the studio with the producer Luis Rodríguez. Rivalen Der Rennbahn is a soundtrack written by Bohlen. It was one of the best-selling albums in 1989 in Germany. Bohlen produced the German boygroup Touché which was founded by one of the group's five members, Karim Maataoui. In 1986, Bohlen wrote and produced Chris Norman's "Midnight Lady" for an episode of the German crime show Tatort. This song that became a major hit in central Europe. In the 1990s, Bohlen became producer for Bonnie Tyler under Hansa Records. They released three albums; Bitterblue, Angel Heart and Silhouette in Red. Tyler had great success with her single "Bitterblue", which was written and produced by Bohlen. He has been a judge on all the seasons of the talent show Deutschland sucht den Superstar and has worked with acts discovered in the show to yield several major hits. He is criticized for controversial and insulting comments ("You sing like a garden gnome on ecstasy", "Your voice sounds like Kermit getting his ass kicked"). Bohlen has also released five books. Two of these are autobiographical and describe his career, romantic involvements and experiences with singers. The first book was an unprecedented success in Germany. Both books were also released as audio books. In 2006, Bohlen released an album called Dieter: Der Film that was a soundtrack to the movie of the same name. In 2011, he founded the clothing label "Needs Clothing" along with Felix Werner. He has also been a judge the talent show Das Supertalent, the German version of Britain's Got Talent. He is the only judge to be in all the show's series. Personal life Dieter was the son of Edith and Hans Bohlen. His maternal grandmother originally from Königsberg. He has a sibling, a younger brother named Uwe. He was educated in Oldenberg, Göttingen and Hamburg, culminating in an Economics degree. Bohlen was married to Erika Sauerland from 1983 to 1994 and has three children from this marriage, Marc, Marvin and Marielin. In 1996, he married model and singer Verona Feldbusch but divorced her after thirty days, propelling Verona to celebrity status (she went on to host television shows such as Peep and Veronas Welt). Later, Bohlen lived with the 1979 born model Stefanie Küster until 2006. They have one son, Maurice-Cassian, born mid-2005. He met his current girlfriend Carina Walz in Majorca, Spain, where one of the casting events for Deutschland sucht den Superstar (the German version of Pop Idol) was held. They have a daughter, Amelie (born 2011) and a son, Maximilian (born 2013). Bohlen lives in the village of Tötensen near Hamburg. Discography No. 1 Hits in Germany Artists with Bohlen as producer (selection) * Peter Alexander * Thomas Anders * Lory Bianco * Roy Black * Blue System * Errol Brown * C. C. Catch * Yvonne Catterfeld * Nino de Angelo * Sarah Engels * Anna Fantastic * Millane Fernandez Millane Fernandez * Engelbert Humperdink * Ricky King * Alexander Klaws * Daniel Küblböck * Pietro Lombardi * Les McKeown * Al Martino * Mark Medlock * Modern Talking * Chris Norman * Kevin Reinert * Daniel Schuhmacher * Ricky Shane * Isabel Soares * Touché * Indiggo * Bonnie Tyler * Wildecker Herzbuben * Luca Hänni * Daniele Negroni Awards * 1985: Goldene Stimmgabel, Most successful composer and producer * 1989: People's Artist of the USSR * 1998: VIVA Comet – Lifetime Achievement Award * 2001: Top Of The Pops Award, Top Artist Germany * 2003: German Book Prize, Second according to the public audience * 2003: Goldene Feder * 2003: Media Control Award, 25 Jahre Media Control * 2003: GQ Man Of The Year * 2003: Unsere Besten, position #30 as the greatest German ever * 2003: Bambi, Pop National * 2004: Echo, best national producer * 2004: Echo, Single of the year We have a dream * 2008: Platin-Otto, Lifetime achievement award Category:Members of Modern Talking